The use of personal communication devices has increased astronomically over the last two decades. The penetration of mobile devices and other stations (STAs or user equipment) in modern society has continued to drive demand for a wide variety of networked devices in a number of disparate environments. The use of networked STAs using a variety of communication protocols and in a variety of networks has increased in all areas of home and work life. The IEEE 802.11 NAN2 specification in particular has defined periodic schedules for negotiation between two NAN2 devices. Although in certain situations it may be desirable to update the schedules, no mechanism currently exists.